1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a spread spectrum communication apparatus for communicating through a plurality of communication channels corresponding to a plurality of diffusion codes.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in an image processing apparatus having a communication apparatus, there is an image processing apparatus for transmitting data such as image data in a wireless manner. According to such an apparatus, by communicating an image processing apparatus and another image processing apparatus by using a radio communication, image data or the like is transmitted. For example, a spread spectrum communication system has been proposed as a communication system.
Generally, data communication is performed by a single channel in the spread spectrum communication. However, in the case where there is a difference between data processing speeds on the transmission side and reception side, the processing speed of the system is limited by the communicating speed of the spread spectrum communication. Consequently, even when an apparatus having a high data processing speed is connected, its ability cannot be sufficiently effected.
Particularly, in the present office environment, many OA apparatuses for mainly performing image processes are used and it is strongly demanded to execute the efficient data communication among them.
It is an object of the invention to provide a spread spectrum communication apparatus which can sufficiently effect an ability of another apparatus.
Another object of the invention is to provide spread spectrum communication apparatus and method for communicating through a plurality of communication channels of the number corresponding to the number of communication partners.
Still another object of the invention is to provide spread spectrum communication apparatus and method for communicating through a plurality of communication channels of the number corresponding to a communication data quantity.
Further another object of the invention is to set the number of communication channels for spread spectrum to a proper value in accordance with whether a communication partner has a color terminal or a black and white terminal or whether binary image data is processed or multivalue image data is processed.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and the appended claims with reference to the accompanying drawings.